Masataka Vs Godzilla
by gunman
Summary: Masataka battles a 330-ft radioactive dinosaur to save Maya's life. This is a Masataka/Maya pairing.


_**MASATAKA VERSUS GODZILLA**_

By Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or Godzilla.

Summary: Masataka battles a 330-ft radioactive dinosaur to save Maya's life.

Authors Notes: Godzilla's size is listed on Wikipedia as being listed between 164-330 feet and that is 1954 to present day for about 20 movies.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was noon on a Friday and The Juken Club and The Executive Committee were fighting it out on a high rooftop overlooking downtown Tokyo.

Maya was fighting Mitsuomi.

"This is pretty sad, Mitsuomi." Maya Natsume said as she jumped into the air, dodging another punch, and flipped right over the older Takayanagi brother. "I mean you invite us up here for a rumble? That's it?"

"What better place than a high-rise building to settle our disagreements?" Mitsuomi Takayanagi asked as he spun around and threw a kick to where Maya would land. "There's nothing to grab onto if you fall or get knocked off this 30-story building. No feathery grass or soft dirt. Only hard steel and concrete."

Aya was fighting Emi.

"I owe you big time for what you did to me, bitch!" Emi Isuzu shouted as she latched her handcuffs onto Aya's wrists and brought her hands up to choke her with her own arms.

"Oh, don't blame me because you don't know the difference between a person who is possessed and one who isn't!" Aya Natsume snapped as she twisted around and flipped Emi onto her back.

Souichiro was fighting Sagara.

"Didn't we do this dance already, big boy?" Souichiro Nagi asked as he readied himself for another attack.

"Yeah. And I owe you for my humiliation at the bowling alley!" Koji 'Saga Mask' Sagara shouted as he leaped forward, throwing his feet face-front to drop the smaller blond boy.

Bob was fighting Ryuzaki.

"You Are So Dead You Asshole!" Bob Makihari shouted as he charged the reddish-haired punk.

"What? Still mad about that little tryst I had with your girl?" Ryuzaki Tsutomu groaned as Bob pummeled his hands with his feet.

Madoka was fighting Shiro.

"Your fighting style is weak, little girl." Shiro Tagami said as he lunged forward, using his expanding body technique in order to strike her from a distance.

"You would think so, old man!" Madoka Mawari said as she leaped into the air, dodging his blade and slicing at his arm with her two swords, cutting him enough to drop his sword but not cut off his arm.

Meanwhile, Masataka was fighting both Shinobu and Tawara.

"I have to admit, kid. You're doing better than I thought." Tawara Bunshichi said as Masataka kicked Shinobu backwards across the landing platform.

"I can vouch for that." Shinobu Kagurazaka groaned as he stood up weakly.

"We don't have to do this." Masataka Takayanagi said.

"Spoken like a true warrior." Tawara smiled as he puffed his cigarette.

"Don't praise him with that 'Art of War' crap!" Shinobu shouted as he leapt at Masataka once again.

The fighting had been going on for nearly an hour. Maya and Mitsuomi were evenly matched, Aya and Emi were unconscious, Souichiro was still fighting Sagara, Bob was getting beaten by Ryuzaki, Madoka had Shiro on the ropes, and Masataka had finally beaten Shinobu.

He was about to fight Tawara, when the entire city suddenly shook.

"What was that?" Shiro asked.

"It felt like an earthquake." Madoka said.

Suddenly, the ground shook again.

"And that would be the aftershock." Saga Mask said.

"That didn't feel like an aftershock." Tawara said.

The ground shook again, but with more intensity.

"What is going on here?" Bob asked.

"It felt like... footsteps." Masataka said.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" a bellowing roar shattered the skies as the group turned towards the harbor, only to see a sight they couldn't have expected, nor believed.

"Whoa!" Masataka gasped.

"I don't believe this!" Shiro gasped.

"He's... he's real!" Bob gasped.

"How is it none of us knew this before now?" Souichiro asked.

The giant leviathan of green scales and grayish spikes strolled out of the bay and onto the docks, breaking them before stepping onto the hard concrete and earth. It's massive tail twitched this way and that, slamming into boats and warehouses with each sway.

"IT'S GODZILLA!!" Ryuzaki shouted loudly.

The mighty mutant dinosaur roared once again as he marched hard into the city, toppling the steel and concrete buildings like they were made of playing cards.

Both the Juken Club and the Executive Committee were frozen in awe, shock and fear as the giant radioactive monster lumbered through the city. Both groups unwilling to move least it be one of those creatures that hunts by motion. Even Mitsuomi was terrified.

However, Emi, who had just woken up, saw it and got the strange idea to use the giant dinosaur to her advantage. The building that they were on belonged to a defense contractor, so there were crates of all kinds of unique devices off to the side. Tearing open the crates she grabbed an electrified steel net and a harpoon gun and quickly fashioned herself a weapon.

Godzilla was walking right past their building when Emi struck, firing the electrical net around Maya, stunning her, then firing the harpoon and cable at the passing Godzilla. Masataka, who had heard the commotion when Maya got tangled in the electrical nets, had raced over to try and help his captain, only to miss when the line became taut on Godzilla's spikes and pulled Maya off the roof and hard against his thick green scales.

However, that didn't stop Masataka, who cut out into a dead run towards the giant monster. Leaping off the roof, Masataka free-fell several meters and landed hard on the large and long swishing tail that the creature possessed.

Godzilla walked off with his unnoticed stowaways leaving both the Juken Club and the Executive Committee to just stare in shock at everything that had just happened.

Eventually, the tense silence was broken.

"He's nuts!" Shinobu gasped.

"He's insane!" Ryuzaki gasped.

"He's _so_ cool!" Madoka swooned.

"EMI!" Mitsuomi shouted.

"Uh... yes?" the red-haired girl replied meekly.

"You and I are going to have a little talk about this later!" Mitsuomi said as he waved his hand for his group to follow him, leaving the Juken Club to just stare.

"So... what are we gonna do?" Bob asked. "Two members of our team just got snatched!"

"We have to follow them!" Aya stated.

"Follow them? With what?" Souichiro asked. "I left my jetpack in my other pants!"

"Uh... my family has a helicopter." Madoka suggested, the group looking at her in surprise.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Eventually word of Godzilla's presence came to the attention of the Japanese military. The Prime Minister ordered an immediate attack on the beast, which called for tanks on the ground, helicopters and jet fighters in the air, and an armada of battleships deployed along the coastline.

While the military was mobilizing, Maya was still unconscious and strapped to the massive beast while Masataka was slowly making his way to the spikes near Godzilla's head, where Maya was. He leapt from the ever swishing tail and grabbed one of the spikes on his lower back. From there it was like an Olympic event combined with an obstacle course, flipping and hurdling from spike to spike while attempting to scale a massive tower made of scales.

While he did that, a news helicopter was flying up behind the massive beast and videotaping all of Masataka's incredible feats.

"This is... this is just unbelievable!" the reporter said. "It appears that a young man, in a school uniform, is actually climbing onto Godzilla's back. And from here, it... it looks as if he's trying to reach a woman who is tied up and hanging off of the spikes near his head."

While the woman kept talking, The Juken Club was following the exploits of their anti-weapons specialist, both from the television in Madoka's luxury jet-copter, and from the windows around it.

"Whoa! Sempai's On Fire!" Bob shouted.

"He will be if that lizard starts spitting fire!" Souichiro said.

"Oh, He's So Hot!" Madoka swooned, causing Aya to look at the girl strangely.

_What could she possibly see in Masataka-san?_ Aya wondered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While this was going on, Mitsuomi and his Executive Committee lieutenants were staring at the dozens of television monitors inside Mitsuomi's mansion.

(...reports indicate that Godzilla apparently has two passengers crawling on him...) One of the news reporters said.

(...a young man wearing a black school uniform is climbing up the spikes of Godzilla...) A second news reporter said.

(...a woman with lilac-colored hair is apparently caught in a fishnet, dangling from one of Godzilla's massive spikes...) A third news reporter said.

Mitsuomi glared at Emi.

"Well... it seemed like a good idea at the time." Emi said meekly, shrinking under his gaze.

"Should have checked with the boss before pulling that crazy stunt." Tawara said to her.

"If I had, the moment would have passed! I wasn't going to get another chance like that in a million years!" Emi shouted, defending herself.

"With the way the boss is glaring at you, you might not see daylight until then." Ryuzaki chuckled.

"The question is... what are we going to do about this?" Shiro asked.

"Nothing." Mitsuomi said.

"What?" the hippie-looking samurai asked.

"Nothing?" Tawara asked.

"Against a monster like that, what can even the Executive Committee do?"

"True. But..." Tawara said, pointing to the screens. "That's not stopping your little brother."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in Tokyo, Godzilla had started to move out of the city limits and was heading across the rocky coastline towards the nearest nuclear plant.

Masataka was more than halfway up the monsters back when he noticed several aircraft approaching him. Or rather... Godzilla.

_Oh, Jeez! The Military have the worst timing!_ Masataka groaned as the helicopters started firing.

Masataka amped up his ki and leaped up to where Maya was still hanging from Godzilla's spikes. Considering that Godzilla was a very large target, the missiles and rockets couldn't have missed. However, considering that the true target was Godzilla, a couple insignificant 'house flies' were of no concern to the 'fly swatters'.

It was the greater good, and both Maya and Masataka had just become expendable.

Masataka leaped from spike to spike until he was right next to Maya. The majority of the missiles and rockets kept striking Godzilla's lower body (chest and stomach) while the occasional missile flew up towards Maya.

Masataka leaped at the missile, charging his feet with ki-energy, as he kicked the missile away, the momentum causing him to fall backwards towards Godzilla.

He did this several times, deflecting all possible barrages until the military pulled back their air force. But that didn't leave the tanks without something to do. Fortunately, the attacks were centered on Godzilla's front, while Masataka and Maya were on the backside. And what was more, they were not a threat that warranted him using his atomic breath. At least not yet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Godzilla continued to plow through the military defenses on his way to the nuclear plant. However, while the great beast was distracted, Masataka had made it to Maya and was using his powers to help the female martial artist.

Since Godzilla was created using radioactivity, his body constantly emitted low-levels of radiation. Not enough to kill a person right out, but over time it would eventually break down a persons own natural defenses. In short, it could give a person cancer if they were around the creature for too long.

_Hang in there, captain. I'll get you out of here._ Masataka said as he gently pumped ki-energy into the attractive and still unconscious woman.

However, that was when the military brought out a new weapon. A giant ice cannon.

Originally designed to freeze a nuclear power plant and prevent it from exploding, the giant cannon, which looked like a heavily modified mobile missile platform, was the military's newest weapon against unusual threats. Such as Godzilla.

"Prepare to Fire!" the tank commander shouted.

"Freeze Cannon ready sir!" the cannon jockey shouted.

"Fire!"

_I think you mean 'Freeze', but oh well_. The jockey thought as he pressed the button.

The Freeze Cannon fired directly at Godzilla's chest, blasting him full on and turning his chest into ice.

Godzilla, sensing that this threat was greater than the others already in his path, powered up his atomic breath, the spikes on his back starting to glow. This meant only one thing to his unnoticed passengers.

_Damn it! The radiation is building up! Maya's too close! The heat alone could kill her!_ Masataka thought as he dug his feet into the scales and pumped his ki-energy into Maya's body, surrounding her with light. _With any luck, my ki-energy will act like a shield. Protecting her for now. But I have to stop Godzilla from hurling more fireballs!_ He thought as his skin started to burn from the spikes heat.

Godzilla let loose a powerful blast of fire from his mouth, obliterating the Freeze Cannon, but not stopping to wait for another weapon to arrive. That was when he turned his attention to the other tanks and helicopters that were still around him.

_Oh crap! Not again!_ Masataka groaned as his clothes were already on fire, his skin starting to blister and burn from the heat. _I have to stop him from using his breath again!_

His mission set, Masataka leapt from the upper spikes and flipped all the way onto Godzilla's head. He landed right on his nose, right in front of his eyes. The radioactive dinosaur just looked at the strange human object that had suddenly appeared on his face. He was confused, until the human angrily rushed forward and slammed his hands, filled with ki-energy, into the space right between his eyes. His confusion turned to pain as he suddenly became irrate and furious with the annoying human insect.

This did not go unnoticed by everyone else who happened to be watching.

"Whoa! Did he just..." Bob gasped.

"He punched Godzilla in the face!" Madoka gasped.

"Yeah. Let's me Mitsuomi do that!" Souichiro laughed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Takayanagi Mansion)

"Wow. He just punched Godzilla in the face." Shinobu gasped as he started at the monitor.

"Yeah. I'd like to see the boss try that!" Ryuzaki grinned.

"How about I start with you?!" Mitsuomi growled as he grabbed the man from behind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Godzilla attempted to bat away the irritating creature, punching himself in the nose with his own claws, as the surprisingly nimble human started jumping around his body. However, Masataka's attempt had been successful. Godzilla was so distracted with the annoying human that he was unable to focus on bringing his atomic breath to bear.

Masataka leaped off Godzilla's nose and dropped down onto the giant lizards right hand. Godzilla saw him and tried to crush him with his left claw, only to strike deep into his own skin as Masataka leapt off his right arm and landed on his left. He then ran up the scaled arm of the radioactive beast all the way to the shoulder and across his neck.

Since Godzilla's arms were too short, he couldn't reach behind his own head, which made it a relative safe spot for the anti-weapons specialist. However, that didn't stop Godzilla from shaking his head wildly with Masataka on top.

Naturally, all this shaking jostled Maya from her slumber and she looked up to see Masataka flying around the giant dinosaurs head and spikes, flying up into the air to deflect missiles with his feet while he did his best to remain on the monster itself.

"Masataka! What Are You Doing?" Maya shouted, struggling in the steel-mesh net.

"Scaling a giant monster and deflecting military missiles to save your life." Masataka shouted as he leaped into the air to deflect another missile.

"That's not what I meant!" she shouted, writhing within the net.

"Really? Because that's exactly what I'm doing!" he shouted as he landed on Godzilla's head, trying to avoid the monsters claws as they came up to try and get him again.

Godzilla continued to make his way to the nuclear plant, only to once again meet with Masataka landing on his nose and rushing forward to ki-punch him hard right between the eyes once again. Godzilla roared once again in pain as he thrashed his entire body, this time causing the cable that held Maya to snap and fly towards the plant.

"MAYA!" Masataka shouted as he pumped ki-energy into his feet, practically exploding off of the monsters nose and propelling himself directly towards the free-falling female fighter.

He caught her lithe and shapely body in his arms in mid-air, still bound in the net, and twisted around in order to cushion the landing for both of them. He came down hard on top of the roof of the plant. While he was doing that, Godzilla was approaching the pair while they were atop the plant roof.

Masataka held Maya in his arms, bridal style, as he stared up at the massive, looming monster directly in front of him.

"Well... here's something I never thought I'd be doing today." Masataka said aloud.

"Oh? Like what? Holding your lovely captain in your arms while staring up at a giant radioactive dinosaur?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied simply.

Godzilla stared down at the young man as he approached the plant, and then gently tilted his head down, to the lilac-haired woman in his arms.

It's mate, perhaps? Was she on him as well? Was he trying to save her?

While no one had ever really considered Godzilla to be a thinking monster, the truth really would have boggled everyone's mind.

He stared at the plant's nuclear reactor and then back down to the boy who had given him more trouble than the other mechanical creatures around him.

Realizing that the plant wasn't worth the trouble, Godzilla roared loudly once again, and then turned to go back to the ocean to find some tasty whales to eat.

While the gigantic monster was lumbering away, the Juken Club jet-copter landed on the platform while Masataka helped Maya out of the net she was still incased in.

"Way To Go, Masa-Kun!" Madoka shouted as she ran across the roof.

"Sister!" Aya shouted.

"Maya! Are You Alright?" Souichiro asked.

"Man, Sempai! You are the only guy I know who can stare down a 300-foot mutant lizard, and have the lizard blink." Bob said as he slapped the boy hard on the back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was hours later and Masataka was just staring out over the now-calm ocean where Godzilla had wandered back in to. The sun was setting, casting a red hue over the horizon. He was so distracted by the oddly romantic scene, that he failed to notice a certain lilac-haired woman step up to his side.

"Quite a day, huh?" Maya said.

"Oh, captain! How are you doing?" Masataka asked.

"I'm fine. Thank's to you." she said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

"I noticed the military and the news reporters have finally stopped hounding you, huh?"

"They wouldn't stop asking me questions. The military wants me to train their men to be monster fighters now, and those reporters just wouldn't stop with all of their questions about what happened. And they all ask the same questions, over and over again. It got so annoying I just... had to get away from them. It was too much."

Maya just smiled. "I'm sure. But you can't blame them. What you did today... no one has ever done before. You actually fought against a giant monster that many people thought was nothing but a lot of old drunk sailor talk. Which reminds me... you shouldn't be so reckless like you were."

"If I hadn't you might have died!" he stated.

"I know. But it was still reckless. As your fiancée, I can't allow you to keep doing that."

"I'm sorry, captain, I... my what?" he gasped.

"Haven't you been paying attention, silly boy?" she asked, intertwining her fingers with his. "You did what no one, not even Souichiro or Mitsuomi, could have done. You leapt onto the back of a gigantic radioactive dinosaur to rescue me while everyone else just watched. You protected me from missiles and radiation that would have killed me. You went hand-to-claw with said dinosaur, a feat no one would have even thought of trying. And you succeeded in driving off the dinosaur just by staring at him."

"Well..." he started to say, though seemed rather embarrassed by all that.

"You did all this for me, gave of yourself, your energy, in order to protect me. I can't ever forget that. So thank you... my Masa-kun." she said with a warm smile.

"You're welcome... Maya-chan." he replied.

The lilac-haired woman hugged his arm tightly as she rested her head against his shoulder. The anti-weapons specialist just leaned his head against her's, both of them staring out into the ocean as the sun began to set.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

I hope no one minds that this story, despite the content, was rather short. I mean most Godzilla stories are somewhat longer, but I thought that since there was an obvious height difference there would be little I could actually write about Masataka fighting against a 300 foot monster.

Also, this story is a Masataka/Maya story in case no one noticed, but it's also intentionally uploaded on the day of the Olympics, because, come on, 8-8-08 is rather significant.

I also hope that no one minds the other stories I wrote up, which were basically first chapters. I wanted to get these stories posted by the 8th so that they would be able to be memorable. It also means that I am digging myself further into an author's black hole, of sorts, but that can't really be helped. It's sort of become a habit with me.

Anyway, leave me a review to let me know what you think.


End file.
